The invention relates to a pressure plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch, particularly of a kind comprising a clutch cover, a presser plate arranged non-rotatably but axially displaceably in relation to the clutch cover, a diaphragm spring of substantially annular disc form which is provided with radially inwardly protruding spring tongues and which is supported on the presser plate in the region of its external circumference and on its side axially remote from the presser plate is supported on the clutch cover along a circle radially within the external circumference, a plurality of securing elements held on the clutch cover and staggered in relation to one another in the circumferential direction of the support circle, which pass through openings each of the diaphragm spring and comprise shoulders pointing axially to the diaphragm spring in the region of the support circle on the side of the presser plate, and an axially undulatory wire ring substantially following the support circle, which is clamped in axially resiliently with initial stress between the diaphragm spring and the shoulders of the securing elements.